Components employed to form various devices such as computing devices often undergo numerous manufacturing operations during the production thereof. Additive manufacturing processes add material to form a component. By way of example, injection molding may be employed to form a component. Conversely, subtractive manufacturing processes remove material from a workpiece or substrate to form a component. For example, material may be machined from a substrate to form the component. In some embodiments additive and subtractive processes may both be employed to form a component, depending on the particular desired final configuration of the component.
Computer numerical control (CNC) machining is one example of a type of subtractive manufacturing process commonly employed to form components. CNC machining typically employs a robotic assembly and a controller. The robotic assembly typically may include a rotating spindle to which a milling cutter is coupled. The milling cutter includes cutting edges that remove material from a substrate to form a component defining a desired shape and dimensions. In this regard, the controller directs the robotic assembly to move the milling cutter along a machining path that forms the component.
However, CNC machining may not be configured to or capable of forming certain desired shapes of components. Accordingly, improved methods for machining may be desirable.